Joyeux Noël, Professeurs !
by Zeugma412
Summary: L'inspiration est une Magie qui nait parfois d'improbables rencontres. UA - Léger voyage dans le temps.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R.

Rating : K

Personnages : Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, OC.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Un petit OS où Severus et Albus rencontrent deux personnes ayant réellement existé.

Selon la formule classique, ce qui arrive à ces derniers et le caractère que je leur prête sont purement imaginaires.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Joyeux Noël, Professeurs !

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

_Oxford, Angleterre, décembre 1926..._

"Alors, les as-tu retrouvées ?

\- Non, Clive.

\- Mais c'est _incroyable_, elles n'ont pas pu se volatiliser comme cela ?!

\- Il semblerait, pourtant," fit la voix résignée de l'homme.

Clive Lewis lui jeta un regard désolé. Perdre des affaires n'était jamais plaisant, mais _là_, c'était terrible. Ce qui avait disparu était une liasse de feuilles attachées par un trombone où le Professeur de vieil anglais, qui était son ami, avait écrit au fil des années des contes, des historiettes, le tout se passant dans un monde fantastique qui s'étoffait sans cesse et promettait beaucoup. Clive pensait qu'il suffirait de peu de chose pour que de ces récits sorte une grande histoire,

mais cela, c'était avant leur perte.

"Pas de défaitisme, John, où te rappelles-tu les avoir vues pour la dernière fois ?

\- Sur le banc de la grande entrée du collège. Je les avais en main et je les ai posées pour nouer mon lacet."

Le Professeur rougit. Clive soupira. C'était tout son ami, cela, intelligent, imaginatif mais avec son corollaire : un esprit plus souvent dans les nuages que dans les couloirs du collège Pembroke, là où il enseignait. Doyen, collègues, élèves, tous le savaient, et dès qu'un objet traînait là où il n'avait place, ils ne se posaient pas de questions, ils l'amenaient dans le bureau de John qui les remerciait abondamment.

Hélas, c'étaient les vacances, les serrures étaient closes et dans le bâtiment, il n'y avait qu'eux deux et le vieux gardien, Monsieur Gooseberry, ce qui rendait l'énigme de la disparition encore plus étrange.

"Viens, retournons au rez-de-chaussée. Peut-être aurons-nous une illumination."

**.**

Le hall était baigné d'une lumière pâlichonne et rasante. Malgré ce fait, ou à cause de lui, quelques traces apparurent sur le sol et sur le fameux banc.

"C'est de l'eau.

\- Impossible ! Il n'y a ni robinets ni tuyaux, ici.

\- De la pluie, alors.

\- Il fait beau, dehors, et on n'a même pas de neige, cette année."

Clive s'approcha.

"C'est bizarre, d'après l'étalement du liquide, il semblerait que quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, ait atterri sur la portion de sol qui est juste devant moi. Des gouttes se sont dispersées tout autour, chassées par l'impact.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, et c'est définitivement quelqu'un. Cette personne s'est relevée, a fait quelques pas - regarde les empreintes ! - et s'est assise ensuite sur le banc.

\- Mais comment serait-elle entrée ?! La porte est verrouillée.

\- Je l'ignore. Par contre, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, le banc n'est mouillé que sur les côtés, il devrait l'être aussi au centre.

\- Hélas, j'ai la réponse à cette énigme, fit John tristement, c'est là qu'étaient mes feuilles perdues."

Et il était fort probable que l'intrus ait disparu en emportant lesdites feuilles sur lesquelles il s'était posé. Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Elles n'avaient de valeur que pour John.

"Viens, fit Clive, allons trouver le vieux Gooseberry dans l'arrière-cour, peut-être sait-il quelque chose ?"

**.**

_Ailleurs, à une autre époque..._

_"Bon sang, Albus, quelle idée avez-vous eu d'utiliser un Artefact égyptien pour fabriquer un Portoloin ?!_

_\- Je voulais aller acheter un Didgeridoo magique en Australie, pour la collection de Minerva, j'étais chez Imhotep et il a dit : "prends un truc dans mes affaires..."_

_\- Et vous avez choisi une __**A**__nkh __?! Albus__, cette Croix de Vie est pleine de la Magie des Dieux qui interfère avec celle des Sorciers !_

_\- Je sais, fit le citron suri, elle m'a d'abord projeté à l'extérieur, sous le vent et la pluie, puis dans un hall d'un style passé. J'ai d'abord cru être revenu à mon point de départ, mais non... c'était beaucoup trop calme pour être Poudlard._

_\- Merlin, donnez-moi la patience !... Inssspiration... Exxxpiration... Bon, au moins le système retour a fonctionné, quand vous avez repris l'Artefact en main, et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de faire des bêtises. Quoique..._

_\- Quoique quoi, Severus ?!_

_\- Albus, qu'avez-vous de collé aux fesses ?"_

_Le vieux Sorcier tendit la liasse de feuilles au plus jeune et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent quand il en lut les premières lignes : _

_"Mais c'est..."_

_Oh . la . boulette !_

_**.**_

_Oxford..._

Ayant fait demi-tour, les deux hommes avaient presque atteint le bout du couloir quand un vent glacé et humide heurta leurs épaules et les envoya valdinguer sur le mur où se situaient les étagères des coupes et médailles, ce qui fit que John se retrouva coiffé jusqu'aux yeux du dernier trophée qu'ils avaient gagné en aviron, contre Cambridge, et Clive reçut sur le crâne quelques récompenses dorées qui lui firent autant de bosses.

"Par Jupiter, dit ce dernier à son ami, quel était ce phénomène ?!

\- Hem...

\- _...?!_

\- Clive, nous ne sommes pas seuls."

Les Professeurs regardèrent les lieux qu'ils venaient de quitter : deux hommes avançaient sur le sol mouillé en souriant, au moins pour l'un d'entre eux, deux hommes on ne peut plus différents l'un de l'autre. Le plus jeune était vêtu de noir et avait une mallette à la main, le plus âgé avait une barbe de neige et un costume très... coloré.

"Le bon Saint Nicolas..."

L'Homme en noir ricana.

"... et le Père Fouettard !"

Là, ce fut le barbu qui pouffa.

Amusés par ces apparitions, les deux Professeurs d'Oxford reprirent suffisamment leurs esprits pour s'enquérir du motif de leur présence. Le duo répondit qu'ils étaient membres de l'Oxford Theater Company et qu'ils venaient céans en repérage pour la prochaine mise en scène des Joyeuses Commères de Windsor.

"Le Doyen devait nous accueillir mais il nous a fait faux bond, broda sans sourciller Albus, aussi nous avons cherché séparément dans tous les bâtiments ouverts une bonne âme qui pourrait nous guider vers les communs de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Mais la porte d'ici est fermée !

\- Je vous assure que non, fit le vieux Sorcier en la déverrouillant discrètement d'un informulé, voyez vous-même.

\- Oh, j'aurais pourtant juré !

\- Hélas, le temps nous a joué deux fois un mauvais tour. Quand j'entrais, une giboulée a mouillé le seuil du hall et ma personne, j'ai glissé, je me suis assis sur le banc puis je suis ressorti, j'ai appelé mon ami pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre. Nous avons fait le point sur nos recherches et en avons conclu qu'il n'y avait plus que votre bâtiment à explorer. Donc, nous y sommes revenus...

\- ... et nous nous sommes retrouvés presque dans la même situation, compléta Severus, un fort coup de vent accompagné d'une averse a frappé notre dos et aurait pu nous faire tomber.

\- Ce même coup de vent qui nous a poussé vers les trophées," dit Clive.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui jonchaient le sol.

"Il faudrait quand même les remettre à leur place.

\- A propos de choses à remettre à leur place..."

L'homme en noir ouvrit sa mallette.

"... mon ami Albus a, par distraction, emporté ceci avec lui quand il a quitté le banc."

Et il montra les pages noircies d'une écriture serrée.

"Mon manuscrit, s'écria John, vous l'aviez sous le bras !

\- Pas _exactement_," grogna Albus.

Peu importait au Professeur d'Oxford, il était si heureux de retrouver son bien qu'il en aurait dansé le Charleston. Clive, de son côté, avait poussé un soupir de soulagement, glissant sur les invraisemblances de l'histoire.

"Et si nous rangions ces trophées et que nous allions ensuite prendre le thé pour nous remettre de nos émotions ? suggéra-t-il.

Un trio de sourires lui répondit.

.

o-O-o

.

"Messieurs, à William Shakespeare !

\- **Au grand William !**"

Albus avala d'un trait le brandy que lui tendait Lewis. Contrairement à leurs amis, ils n'avaient pas bu de thé, préférant chasser l'humidité de leur carcasse grâce à cet alcool plus traître qu'il n'y paraissait. Assis dans la Salle des Professeurs, le vieux Sorcier et l'enseignant entretenaient la conversation sur le seul sujet qui, selon eux, en valait la peine, le génie de Stratford-sur-Avon,* Severus et John se contentant d'émettre un grognement approbatif de temps à autre. Peu de gens le savaient, mais l'auteur d'Othello et de Hamlet était un Cracmol issu de la branche cadette des Dumbledore du seizième siècle, et Albus était incollable sur la vie et l'œuvre de son arrière-arrière-arrière grand-oncle, ce qui le rendait bavard à l'excès. Une réflexion de Lewis assécha pourtant son flot de paroles.

"Pardon ?!" coassa-t-il.**

\- Je disais que j'avais ici l'édition originale de 1602 des Joyeuses Commères de Windsor.

\- Incroyable !... Oh, s'il vous plaît, accepteriez-vous de me la montrer ?"

Le Professeur de Littérature ne se fit pas prier et c'est d'un pas légèrement chancelant qu'Albus et lui s'en furent dans les couloirs, laissant John et Severus à leur thé refroidi. Pendant quelques secondes le silence régna, jusqu'à ce que le regard du Sorcier ne se pose à nouveau sur les feuilles froissées que John avait laissées sur le bord du bureau.

"J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, fit-il à ce dernier, mais quand j'ai eu ces pages entre les mains, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en lire quelques-unes. Vous avez là un vrai trésor.

\- Merci...

\- Vous n'en avez pas l'air convaincu.

\- C'est que... ces petits récits, ces personnages... je n'arrive pas à prolonger leur vie. A chaque début il me semble qu'ils vont gagner en consistance et devenir une longue et belle histoire, et puis... _Clac ! _un rideau tombe devant mes yeux et je suis incapable de continuer."

John se tassa un peu sur lui-même, Severus sembla s'abîmer dans ses pensées. Il en émergea peu après et murmura :

"Avez-vous déjà admiré le chatoiement d'un collier de perles...

\- Euh, oui.

\- ... le dégradé de celles-ci, l'ensemble parfait qu'elles forment ? N'est-ce pas pure beauté ?

\- Certes.

\- Et pourtant, cette beauté n'existerait pas s'il n'y avait un fil de soie pour les lier, créer un collier. Une œuvre."

Les yeux noirs retrouvèrent les pages.

Les fixant aussi, l'esprit de John vagabonda. _Des histoires, grandes et petites... précieuses... qui pourraient se lier les unes aux autres grâce au fil principal d'un récit._

Bien sûr !

Sans même en avoir conscience, le Professeur d'Oxford prit une plume, une feuille nouvelle et d'une main fébrile y jeta les bases d'un scénario unique, comme l'Artefact qui était au cœur de celui-ci. Severus suivit la course effrénée de l'encre sur le papier les yeux mi-clos et en silence. Parler briserait la magie de l'écriture, et ce moment n'appartenait qu'à John.

Ce fut quand ce dernier fit une pause, après avoir noirci des lignes et des lignes, qu'Albus et Clive revinrent dans la salle des Professeurs.

"Messieurs, nous avons eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous rencontrer mais il nous faut partir, maintenant, fit doucement le vieux Sorcier, pourriez-vous nous ramener à l'entrée ?"

Les Professeurs acquiescèrent et reprirent les escaliers pour raccompagner leurs hôtes d'un instant. Sur le seuil, ceux-ci leur sourirent et la porte se referma.

"Bon sang, John, on a oublié de leur montrer le chemin vers l'amphithéâtre !"

Les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte quatre secondes après qu'elle ne se soit refermée, sortirent...

Il n'y avait personne sous le ciel maintenant gris.

"Ça alors, ils ont disparu !"

_Comme par enchantement._

**.**

**o-O-o**

**.**

L'esprit confus, John revint à l'étage. Avaient-ils eu des hallucinations ? La présence des visiteurs n'avait-elle été qu'un rêve ? Il aurait pu répondre oui, n'eût été les tasses et les verres sales posés sur la table de la Salle des Professeurs. Les illusions ne buvaient pas, qu'il sache !

Il reprit ses feuilles et s'en alla. Son bureau, quand il y entra, était baigné d'une lueur blanche due à la neige qui tombait depuis peu.

Encore un prodige.

Il s'assit et sortit une boite de fusains d'un tiroir et se mit à dessiner dans une marge un personnage de magicien dont il avait eu l'idée.

_Un vieillard avec un bâton. Il portait un grand chapeau bleu et pointu, une longue cape grise et une écharpe argent, surmontée d'une barbe blanche qui descendait presque sous la ceinture, ainsi que d'énormes bottes noires.***_

Il sourit à l'œuvre achevée, à peine surpris d'y trouver un mélange des deux hommes qu'il avait rencontrés. La haute taille et la minceur de l'un, l'âge et la barbe fournie de l'autre avaient influencé son dessin.

"Merci d'avoir été là au bon moment !"

Son chuchotement se perdit dans le vide. Soupirant il se leva et quitta son bureau, allumant au passage la lampe du couloir dont la lumière fit briller la plaque sur la porte où se lisait un nom et un titre :

**J.R.R. TOLKIEN**

**Professeur**

Un nom qui allait devenir célèbre dans le monde entier.

...

* * *

* Ville natale de William Shakespeare

** Albus a été dans le passé transformé en crapaud, depuis, il lui arrive de coasser.

*** Portrait de Gandalf, extrait du premier chapitre du _Hobbit._

**.**

Tolkien a écrit _Le Hobbit_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, Clive Lewis_ Le Monde de Narnia._


End file.
